Erreurs fatales
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Dans sa longue vie, Metatron a commis deux erreurs qui lui sont fatales. Expulser les anges du Paradis, mais quelle est la deuxième erreur, la plus horrible?


**Bonsoir! Voici pour ce soir une petite fic sur Metatron et les erreurs qu'il a commise. Le rated T n'est pas là pour rien, attention! Certaines scènes peuvent être choquantes, donc prenez garde.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Metatron regarda avec une certaine tristesse la fenêtre blanche qui permettait d'observer la Terre du Paradis. Il s'y pencha un peu et observa encore quelques instants sa famille tomber du Ciel, s'écrasant sur le sol de cette petite planète polluée et pleine de désespoir. Le désespoir, le Scribe le connaissait. Il le vivait en ce moment, il l'avait vécu il y avait bien longtemps. Lorsque les archanges l'avaient chassé de sa maison, lorsqu'il avait fini le sort pour expulser sa famille qui n'avait rien demandé. Tout ça pour quoi ? Metatron se le demanda alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, refusant de croiser encore une fois le regard avec cette maudite fenêtre. Tout était de sa faute, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Seulement après avoir commis cette horrible erreur.

Cette envie de se venger l'avait consumé, pendant des années et même des millénaires, il s'était consumé dans sa rage. Les archanges l'avaient brisé, comment avaient-ils pu oser ? Michel et Raphaël, ces deux êtres dénués de sentiments, d'attachement envers leur famille. Ils n'étaient que des êtres superficiels, aucun ne se rendait compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire. Et pourtant, Metatron savait que Dieu aurait souhaité que ses enfants, à la longue, puissent découvrir la sensation d'aimer, de vouloir se protéger, de ressentir la joie et la tristesse. Il n'en était rien, seule une petite partie de cette famille céleste pouvait ressentir les sentiments. Ceux qui aimaient les humains, ceux qui n'avaient pas oublié leur mission en général. Le Scribe se souvint brièvement d'un ange nommé Castiel, un ange qui était brisé et qu'il avait trahi pour sa propre vengeance.

D'un regard las, Metatron se tourna vers la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné. Coincée ici avec lui, figée sur son bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'admira. Elle était de dos, les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait percevoir des lueurs dans ses saphirs, signe qu'elle était tout de même assez consciente pour tenir. Coriace et forte. Le Scribe se permit de la détailler un peu plus. Elle était la seule qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux de couleur vert examinèrent sa chevelure gardée en un chignon complexe qu'il aimait regarder. Une jolie coiffure qui lui rappelait ses années Star Wars, une saga que tout ange devrait regarder au moins une fois dans sa vie. La seule chose qui n'allait pas avec cet ensemble parfait de courbes, c'était l'uniforme. Un uniforme de bureaucrate, et Metatron n'appréciait guère la bureaucratie. Les bureaucrates du Paradis étaient trop liés aux archanges.

Une main partit doucement sur les joues de Naomi, l'ange paralysée sur du verre, et les caressa. Les doigts vinrent chatouiller doucement les lèvres roses de l'ange, firent leur contour. Metatron gardait son regard rivé sur sa sœur, sa petite sœur bien plus jeune que lui et pourtant qui avait grimpé rapidement les échelons qui menaient aux archanges. Son esprit plein de douces histoires se brouilla doucement alors qu'il contemplait le corps figé. Ses jambes marchèrent toutes seules derrière l'ange. Ses mains partirent toutes seules sur son dos et sa taille, sa bouche s'écrasa sur cette nuque cachée, ne prenant pas garde à l'objet enfoncé dans le crâne de Naomi. Paralysée comme ça, elle ne pouvait faire que penser. Aucun geste, rien. Metatron reprit légèrement conscience quand une pensée émana du corps de sa petite sœur qu'il découvrait de ses lèvres avides.

_« Arrête ça, Metatron ! »_

-Je ne veux plus m'arrêter, Naomi. Tu es avec moi maintenant. J'ai cru être seul, mais je ne le suis pas, murmura-t-il avec un certain désespoir dans la voix.

Oui, le désespoir d'avoir cru être seul pour toujours. Le Paradis sans anges n'était plus le Paradis. Lui sans sa famille n'était plus rien.

_« Enlève-moi cet outil de la tête, pourriture ! »_

-Tu essaierais de me quitter toi aussi, je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux être sûr que tu ne me quittes pas, continua-t-il de parler, sa seule voix résonnant dans le bureau imposant le respect.

Il se pencha sur le corps de Naomi, dont l'esprit se doutait que Metatron se perdait dans une douce folie. La peur d'être seul le contaminait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si personne ne venait le voir. Des mains vinrent caresser de moins en moins décemment les formes de la brune paralysée. Metatron s'accrocha à elle, au corps de sa sœur, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette misère qu'il avait provoqué. La vengeance qu'il avait accompli était horrible...et plus il se désespérait dans son esprit, plus son envie augmentait. Une envie qu'il savait malsaine. Il tenta de se retenir de toutes ses forces. Il haïssait Naomi, certes, mais jamais il n'imaginerait lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle avait eu son compte ! Son corps ne suivit cependant pas ses pensées.

La peur qui se dégageait du corps inanimé en apparence lui parvint sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Non, il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ses mains baissèrent légèrement le pantalon et la culotte de sa sœur, malgré les protestations de cette dernière. Le Scribe tenta une dernière fois de se contrôler, c'était mal. Il ne devait pas faire ça, ni libérer son excitation, ni s'engouffrer dans cet orifice qu'il devinait serré. Le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il venait de franchir le cap et qu'il pénétrait sa propre sœur, le mal était déjà fait, il était en elle, la souillant. Il lui sembla qu'un gémissement de douleur avait l'espace d'un instant traversé la pièce blanche.

-Pardon, pardon ma petite Naomi, eut-il le courage d'articuler, sa tête s'effondrant sur la nuque de l'autre ange alors qu'il reprenait. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes mouvements, pardon. Mais tu vois, je ne te prends pas ta pureté. Je ne peux pas...ta féminité restera intacte, petite sœur.

_« Tu es fou complètement fou, Metatron... »,_ lui murmura la voix lointaine de sa sœur.

Le plaisir prenait le pas sur sa culpabilité, il ne put entendre la pensée brisée de la brune couchée sous lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent les hanches de Naomi alors qu'il poussait loin en elle, la déchirant et faisant couler un peu de sang. Ce fut en baissant le regard vers ce sang si pur et céleste, un sang brisé et souillé, qu'il reprit totalement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était plus seul, mais il brisait ce qui lui restait. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retira, laissant s'échapper une trainée de sang derrière lui. Ses yeux d'un vert transparent se figèrent en voyant ce qu'il avait fait. De dégoût, en voyant son membre tâché d'un peu de sang, il s'essuya et ne perdit pas une seconde pour se rhabiller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se pencha vers Naomi pour la recouvrir de ses vêtements qu'il vit un autre liquide trainant sur son bureau. Pas le rouge de sang coulant de son crâne, mais le bleu des larmes parsemant ses joues rosies.

-Naomi, appela-t-il avec crainte, la prenant dans ses bras et la portant pour l'asseoir près de lui, adossé contre le bureau.

Une sourde culpabilité envahit une fois de plus le Scribe, alors que son acte revenait en boucle dans sa mémoire troublée. Il pressa le corps paralysé de sa sœur contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre ange. Une main effaça les traces de larmes sur son visage figé.

-Je suis désolé Naomi, je pensais être seul...mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. Tu es avec moi. Nous resterons là tous les deux en attendant le retour de Michel, et quand il reviendra, il sera là aussi. Je réparerais l'erreur que j'ai commise, la vengeance ne sert à rien. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que je ne sens plus la Grâce de ma famille chanter en chœur. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau tous réunis, je resterais avec toi et toi avec moi. Je ne te ferais plus aucun mal, j'effacerais cet horrible souvenir de ton esprit, tu veux bien ?

_« Tu vas tout effacer de moi ! »_

-Je saurais me servir de ton outil, petite sœur. Je te promets que je ne te ferais plus de mal. Tu as eu ce que tu méritais, être paralysée un certain temps. Je vais t'enlever ceci, d'accord ? Et ensuite, je te conterais des histoires. Tous les soirs avant de dormir, je t'en conterais de nouvelles. Tu verras, l'humanité a fait de jolis contes. Tu les apprécieras, ils sont tous si beaux et doux à lire, à entendre. Ca sera notre Paradis à nous.

_« Tu es malade, Metatron...tu es le plus malade de tous. »_

-Malade d'avoir été aussi loin de ma famille, oui. Tu me pardonneras, vous me pardonnerez tous, je vous le promets. Je serais un Dieu bon et juste. Je réparerais mes erreurs, petite Naomi...viens là, je vais te retirer ça et t'effacer ce que j'ai osé te faire.

Le Scribe attira la brune à lui, et enleva avec précaution l'objet de torture qui appartenait à ce même ange. Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre conscience, mais ça laissait à son frère le temps de lui effacer l'horrible acte qu'il avait commis dans sa folie soudaine. Et en attendant que tout revienne en ordre, il se promit de tout faire pour que sa petite sœur ne s'en aille jamais. Il lui conterait chacun des contes qu'il avait lui-même lu et il l'empêcherait de se souvenir de ce moment là, ce moment où il avait fait une erreur pire que celle qu'il avait commise quelques heures plus tôt. Expulser les anges, violer sa petite sœur sans avoir le contrôle de son corps, voilà ce qu'étaient ses plus grandes erreurs. Ses erreurs fatales.

* * *

**Vous pouvez le dire, je suis cinglée, j'ai osé écrire ça et je dois aller dans un asile (pas sans Naomi, je vous préviens!)**

**Des avis, peut-être? N'hésitez surtout pas à faire des reviews constructives avec ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas (peut-on aimer une fic parlant de viol, je me pose quand même la question...:( ) **

**La parole est à vous!**


End file.
